


lost in the abysm of my own heart

by sting



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sting/pseuds/sting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he says “I still love you” makes her a little mad, the way he says “I'll do it all again” makes her completely mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in the abysm of my own heart

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is another short angsty drabble staring the otp of ultimate doom cause im incapable of long fics or dialogue.

She runs, because she loves him, because she's supposed to love freddie. She lost her shit, now she's running because she can't stand it. Won't stand looking at him, looking through him and lying about how she doesn't love him, can't love him when she really fucking does. 

Cook's there, he's always there, there's his kisses, the way he fucks her, the way she remembers his smile whenever she closes her eyes. She's stopped wondering if he's gonna wait for her forever. She knows the answer, didnt want to hear it because it'd break her even more. And now she cant forget the words that seem to be etched into her mind. ‘its always you and me babe’. The ‘always’ echoes in Effy's mind like a prayer, sinks deep into her bones and makes her shiver, there's nothing she would like more than having an always with Cook.

It's not love, she thinks. It isn't. It musn't. Love makes you weak, love allows other people to destroy you. Unleash the demons, the voices, the weakness. 

The way he says “I still love you” makes her a little mad, the way he says “I'll do it all again” makes her completely mental. 

She can't be safe when she's with him, and she tells him as much “piss off” her mouth snaps, “i love you with all my heart” her mind reminds her. The thing is, its always gonna be him. Cook will always have all of Effy.

But she can't allow weakness to reign her body, cannot allow love to burn through her heart, poison her veins. So she runs, listens to them. dark and angry twirling in her head. Her heart tells her not to listen because she loves him, there's tears because she loves him, and he loves her back. He won't save her. Nobody can.


End file.
